This invention relates to a converter for converting direct current to alternating current for a power distribution system. More particularly, this invention relates to a converter for a power distribution system which is operated from a direct current voltage source and which provides alternating current at a high frequency.
Power distribution systems for certain applications such as space vehicles are operated from a low voltage direct current power source such as a thermoelectric source. In such an application it is important to minimize the weight of the cables and other components of the power distribution system. Thus, it is important that the voltage in such a system be increased before it enters the power distribution system in order to decrease the magnitude of the current flowing in the system. This will reduce the required sizes of the cables and other components thereof. Further, it is desirable that the power distribution system be operated on alternating current, and in such cases it is desirable that the alternating current be at a much higher frequency than that which is conventional in earthbound systems. For example, 20,000 Hertz should be used as opposed to 60 or 400 Hertz in order to further minimize the weight of other components of the power distribution system. Converters for such direct current to high frequency alternating current applications have heretofore been quite complex, and they frequently have not been adequately fault-tolerant. For example, they are subject to failure as a result of a short circuit in a load operated on the power distribution system.